My dark secret
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Abby is hiding a secret...when she comes under attack NCIS has to protect her. How will the team react? Major themes of abuse and violence.
1. My secret child

**My dark secret (an Abby story)**

**Rating: uh…teen….has abuse in it**

**Summery: Abby has a child no one knew existed. She is also being beaten up by her father. Her child, Jacky is kept a secret to protect her. What happens when Jacky is found by the father and NCIS has to help her escape him? **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

A loud slap echoed through the room. A woman stared at the ground biting her lip. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't show weakness otherwise he would beat her worse. She blocked out the pain and tried to think of another lie. To tell her baby daughter. The one she had hidden from everyone. Even her own father didn't know of her existence. She had to protect her from him. She wouldn't suffer the same fate as her. She had vowed that a long time ago.

A drunken slur. She barely heard it, just felt his fist on her jaw. He laughed and picked her smaller body up and held her against the wall punching her viciously. She barely held back the tears. He dropped her and she fell in a crumpled heap on the floor hissing quietly so he wouldn't hear. He snarled and kicked her. Tears ran down her face but she turned away so he wouldn't see her cry. Finally he left laughing and muttering to himself. When she was sure he was gone she limped painfully out the room. Her breath was labored and she was pale and sweat poured down her face.

Damm it was hard to walk. But she had a daughter. And a home. She was grateful for the comforting car seat. She sat down and tried to focus. Her headache won and she passed out in her car. An hour later she stirred to a ring. She picked up the phone. "Abbie, how can I help you?" she tiredly muttered.

"Hey Ab's what's wrong?" McGee asked in concern.

'My father just beat the shit out of me and I passed out because of the injuries. I feel like crying because there's nothing I can do. 'She thought bitterly.

"Ab's, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired" she lied.

"Gibbs wanted to tell you they found some more stuff for you. "

She bit her lip. She couldn't go like this. "I'll get on it early tomorrow morning" She told him before hanging up and driving home.

She limped in to see a young girl with sparkling blue eyes and short jet black hair. "Mommy!" The girl ran up to her. She was 2 in a week.

"Hey Jacky! Come here." She gently caught the girl in a firm hug.

"Abby did you fall down the stairs again?" Jacky asked innocently.

"Yes honey. Mommy can be clumsy most of the times." She lied to the innocent child. 'I'll tell you the truth when you're older.'

"Okay, be careful" Jacky hugged her again. Abby smiled feeling lucky to have such a nice daughter.

"It's getting late. I'll read you a story."

Jacky looked excited and ran to get a book. They sat on Jacky's bed. Abby read the story of Peter pan and tucked in her daughter. It was hard to believe no one knew of her little treasure. She had made careful steps to conceal her daughter's existence. That way there was no way he could find her and hurt her. She would remain her darkest secret. She turned the light off and went to make her wounds less noticeable by her boss.

It was morning when she woke and left a note on the table next to her daughter's bed and slipped out.

At work she hid her pain as she set to work. Soon she was almost finished. Gibbs came in and she told him what she had found. He looked pleased and left. She turned and tripped over. Her breathing slowed and with effort she regained her former composure. "Hey Ab's you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't tell me you saw that." She mentally slapped her self for not noticing him in the first place.

Before she could think of a believable lie her phone rang.

"Abby speaking."

Her eyes widened in concern as she eagerly listened. "Jacky, slow down. I'm coming over now. Stay where you are." Abby's worried voice said.

Abby walked in the house to find it trashed. Tables and chairs were overturned. Various glass vases and other breakable items were on the floor in pieces. Abby bit her lip nervously. What the hell happened here? "Jacky?" She worriedly called.

A girl ran out of her hiding place into her mothers arms. Abby held her shaking body tightly as Jacky cried.

Abby returned to the office holding a sleepy Jacky close. Her team watched in amazement as she gently woke her. "What happened Jacky?" She asked. Jacky looked scared but tried to be brave. "I was sleeping but I heard a loud noise. Like someone stumbling around. I hid under the bed like you told me to. He left swearing." Jacky cried despite her brave attempts earlier.

"No one will hurt you now" Abby patted her daughter back and she calmed. "If he tries to hurt you use this." She slid a pocket knife in Jacky pocket.

Jacky fell asleep. Abby smiled. She first noticed the team's eager gaze.

"Can we stay here tonight, please Gibbs? Whoever did that will return again." Abby asked.

"Okay. Denozo stay with them." Barked Gibbs.

Abby tossed and turned wincing in pain. Her breathing was labored and she grew paler. Jacky stirred and went to get Denozo. "Something's wrong with mommy!" She cried out. Tony woke and sleepily glared at the girl. "Mister! Mister!" She tried again.

"What?" He asked the distraught girl. She led him to Abby. Tony looked worried and felt for fever. Yes it was just there. 'She looks like she's in pain.' He took off her shirt gently revealing bruising. Her back and stomach was a multicolored mess. A bad bruise around her neck was covered by her spiked black choker. "Shit Abby…What happened to you?"


	2. Meet the father : Abby POV

**Chapter 2**

**Some language and violence…..disclaimer is in chapter 1**

Abby stirred "No!" her voice echoed in the lab. She could swear she saw a man run past. "Calm down. I'm sure it was only a dream." Tony said trying to comfort her. "Tony you have it wrong." She startled Denozo and got up. Then she heard a click of a gun. She felt the cold metal on her head. "Hello my dear Abby. Where is she!" He demanded. Abby didn't need to look into his cold calculated eyes to see that he was deadly serious. "I'm not telling you anything, scumbag" She hissed angrier than Tony had ever seen her before. "Have it your way bitch" He smiled and pulled the trigger. She waited for something that never came. A knife struck his hand. He hissed in pain and looked at the gaping wound. "Brat!" he hissed angrily and dropped his gun and ran to where the knife came from. Abby growled and ran after him. "Come back here. I'm gonna kill you."

He turned around. "Tell me bitch where is that little brat of yours?" he asked angrily

"And I'm gonna tell you?" she replied.

"You will" he smirked and Abby didn't want to know what was planned.

Abby caught Jacky looking around a corner. Luckily he didn't and proceeded and beat the truth out of her. Even as she had a massive headache, her body ached and she was sure she was bleeding she wouldn't reveal her secret. "If you hurt her I'll kill you" She threatened.

"You mean like this?" He watched her face go from anger to shock as he shot Tony. She ran up to him. "Oh god. Oh god. I'm so sorry Tony" she freaked out. Tony tried to be brave "Abby. Kill him first."

She watched in horror as he held a struggling Jacky in his arms. This was all falling apart. She forced herself to focus and tackled the guy surprising him. She pulled Jacky from his tangled arms and ran to safety. He glared and tried to shot Jacky but she moved in the way each time. She took her gun and shot him. She checked on Tony. He was paler but would survive. She looked at the lab. It was a mess….at least Jacky was safe. The girl looked scared. She snuggled into her mothers arms crying. No words were needed. Gibbs kicked the door down and scanned the mess warily.

"What happened? Ab's? I'll call emergency.


	3. Tonys POV

**Chapter 3**

Thanks to all the great (and not so great) reviews. Thanks to Mocha Addict see I took your advice. Oh and to Batwoman here is the answer to all those unanswered questions. Last chapter was in Abbys POV. Also thanks to xbexyboox, RachelGlasser and GooseGirl for uh…..reviewing I guess. Cookies for you all. Here's the last chapter in Tony's POV.

Tony POV

Abbeys having another nightmare again.

"No" She shouts. I rush to her side.

"Calm down. I'm sure it was only a dream." I say softly. But something is wrong. She's frantic and trying to get up.

"Tony you have it wrong." She says sharply. I'm amazed to hear such fear in her voice. Threatening to consume her. She struggles but suddenly goes still. I look up into the eyes of a maniac. A maniac with a gun. He grins at me holding the gun to her head as if to say 'make one move I'll blast her brains out'. I feel anger rising and the overwhelming desire to shoot the basterd where he stands. Right between the eyes. But I hold my position. He has Abbey. He could use her as a shield or shoot her.

"Hello my dear Abby. Where is she!" I hear him demand of her. Who I wonder? But now is not the time. I have to think of something to help Abbey.

"I'm not telling you anything, scumbag" she seems really really angry. I shrink away in fear.

"Have it your way bitch" he raises the gun. No please don't shoot her. I watch her wait for the bullet. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. It's so intense. Suddenly I hear him swear and open my eyes in time to see a knife hit the floor. Thank god! I sigh in relief.

"Come back here. I'm gonna kill you." Abbey hisses angrily chasing him as he turns around.

"Tell me bitch where is that little brat of yours?" he turns back around more angry than before. She looks more scared but keeps up her stand.

"And I'm gonna tell you?" she replies almost mockingly. Shit Ab's what are you playing at?

"You will" he replies softly grinning. Whatever his going to do its not going to be pretty. I can tell. I can only watch in horror as he starts beating the shit out of her. Covered in bruises and soaked in her own blood she glares. I have to say I admire her courage.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you" she spits out. I can tell she means business. If I was him I would be running while I still can.

"You mean like this?" He smirks at her horrified expression. Slowly he points the gun at me. Shit I'm done for. I shoot a scared look at Abbey who looks like she's about to cry. I smother a scream as the bullet hits my chest. God I can't breathe.

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm so sorry Tony" She blabbers scared and crying.

I stop her.

"Abby. Kill him first." I whisper to her. I try to mask the pain but its not working. My eyes tell her to go ahead. Forget him for the moment.

She turns around to see him holding a struggling child. She tackles the guy despite her injuries. Taking the girl she shoots the guy without hesitating. The girl holds on and she checks on me. Just on time Gibbs kicks down the door. And I've never been so glad to see him. Abbey slides down the wall of her trashed lab as tears start rolling down her cheek. Gibbs comes in but she ignores him. The blood covered child is still scared but is starting to fall asleep.


	4. the aftermath

**My dark secret**

**Chapter 4**

Tony POV

Gibbs rushes to me clearly concerned. "Tony" he says

Wait a moment…he used my first name! "Gibbs, get to Abbey. She has bruises and is hurt worse. I'll be okay" I say masking the pain but he is not fooled. I cough up blood.

"Tony, stay with me an ambulance is coming. Just stay okay?" he says.

"Yeah boss" I say wincing "Abby".

"I'll take care of her." He promises and I can tell he means it.

"Abby" I hear him say as he clears the hair off her face.

She barely notices and I hear Ducky rush in and lean next her. He takes out various objects and cleans the blood off her face. "Oh Abigail, what have you got yourself into?" he says expecting no answer. He continues his work of bandaging and cleaning and other medical stuff I don't know.

Gibbs tries to pry the little girl from her grip but it only results in her holding on harder. "It's only me Ab's. You can trust me with her" he says gently and reluctantly she lets go. He picks up the little girl and holds her with such familiarity and joy that I can barely believe it's the same man. He cleans the dirt off the young girls face and pushes the hair back and admires the girl. "You shouldn't have to go through this little one. This stuff will haunt your dreams" he says with sadness and kindness.

The girl looks like a miniature Abby. She snuggles closer to Gibbs and he holds her closely as if protecting her.

Normal POV

The ambulance took Tony away leaving Gibbs with the little girl.

AN: so that was short but I'll write an extra long chapter next.


	5. Recovering

Moving on

**AN: **Hey sorry this update took so long. I've had so much going on. I'm in senior school and in-between tests, essays and such I've had no time to update. Anyways here is the update.

**My dark secret**

**Chapter 5**

Abbey woke up in an uncomfortable bed with a pounding headache and sore all over. "Mummy!" came an excited squeal.

She smiled "Jacky, are you okay? It was a scary day for both of us."

"Just sleepy. Are you okay?" the young child asked concerned.

"A bit sore. Its time I told the truth. You need to listen carefully okay?"

"About what? Mummy always tells the truth. Why would you lie?"

"To protect you. There are some bad people in this world. One bad person is my father. He was the one who attacked you."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know about you. He drinks a lot and gets violent. If he found out he would hurt you."

"Like yesterday?"

"Exactly like yesterday. I'm just glad were both safe now."

"Mummy, can I go to the play room?"

"Sure, get Gibbs to take you there."

Gibbs returned coffee in hand. "Everyone's worried about you. What happened?" he asked.

"That was a drunken father. He was never supposed to find out about her. I feared this would happen." Abbey explained.

"How long have you had Jacky?"

"Since I gave birth to her. I didn't want an abortion."

"How have you hid her from everyone?"

"Tampering with records. I never told anyone, not even the father."

"Why? You can trust us."

"I know I can but there is still a risk that someone may find out about her. She goes to school while I'm out under a fake name. When I work extra long hours she stays at a friend's house. The neighbours can also take care of her when something goes wrong."

"She looks like you."

"Yeah, she's beautiful. She's mine."

"You get out of the hospital in a week. I'll take care of your daughter. She can stay at NCIS when were at work."

"Thanks"


	6. The bruises

Moving on

**My dark secret**

**Chapter 6**

Tony looked in deep thought as he set to work.

"What's wrong? You have been staring at that screen for an hour" Ziva asked.

"Its…..forget it…its nothing" Tony finished.

"Well whatever it is its affecting your work Tony. Either tell the team or focus on your work. That is what I pay you for" Gibbs said.

"Got it boss" Tony said and looked over some sheets of paper.

Ziva looked determined "Tony tell me."

"Alright…Abby wanted to stay at the lab after what her daughter was almost threatened in her house. I stayed to take watch out for reappearance. I –"

"We know this Tony. Get to the point" Ziva said annoyed.

"Abby's daughter came to me and I found Abby having a nightmare. I thought she looked in pain. So I checked under her shirt for injuries. What I saw…" Tony trailed off and tried to regain his composure.

"What did you see Tony?" Ziva asked directly but gently.

"Bruises. Lots of bad bruising." Tony said quietly.

"Lots?" Ziva said not liking being kept in the dark.

"Not an inch of skin left alone."

"Tony, what do you mean? You think she's being abused?" asked McGee in an incredulous voice.

"I'm not sure" Tony whispered not wanting to face such an idea.

"Tony, we need to know! If you think this is happening, you need to be sure. We need to tell someone" McGee said annoyed and worried.

Tony got up and stormed out not wanting them to see his tears.

Ziva and McGee exchanged worried looks. "I'll go" Ziva said.

Tony stared at his reflection and tried to calm his breathing. He would not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry.

Ziva looked surprised to see Tony crying. She hugged him and he didn't resist. "Are you sure that it is abuse?"

"Yeah. The bruises are in different stages in healing to be sudden. The fight wasn't as bad as all of them"Tony said.

"We should tell Gibbs. He will be angry if we don't."

"I don't want to. Let's talk to Abby first."

"Okay. Maybe you should ask her"

"Okay"

Tony washed his face and they left.


	7. Save him for me

My dark secret

**My dark secret**

**Chapter 7**

Tony looked nervous as he approached Abby. He looked at her face. With none of her trademark make up on he saw the bruises. "Hey Ab's" he said softly.

"Hey Tony. What's wrong? You look nervous."

"You would tell us if anything was happening right?" he said with caution.

"Of course, what do you mean?" she asked now fully listening.

"Nothing. Don't worry" he said avoiding the issue. Trying to convince himself that that mere statement proved him wrong.

"Wait! Tony tell me!!" she said looking at him.

"When you were having that nightmare at my place…you had bruises all over you…like you were" Tony paused.

"Were what?! Tony tell me!"

He looked uneasy and bit his lip "Like someone did them" he said quietly.

She was silent, a guilty look on her face. "Does anyone else know?"

"It's true then?

"Yeah" she muttered ashamed.

"Ab's why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I'm too ashamed. Who else knows?"

"No one for sure. I told Ziva and McGee of my suspicions."

"You can tell them, but let me tell Gibbs. No matter what he says or how much he yells. You have to let me tell him."

"I promise"


End file.
